


Trouble

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: A Little Fun, F/M, He knows she's immortal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: When your boyfriend asks you out, you go...
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/OFC
Series: Designated Hitter [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. I imagined a longer story which included fighting some bad guys and then some hot sex. However sometimes stories have a mind of their own.

“Wanna go get in some trouble?” Eliot asked.

My pulse raced as I answered into the cell phone, “What’d you have in mind?”

***

The bite of the wood against the side of my face heightened everything. I felt the wetness on my cheek but whether it was from blood or tears, I couldn’t be sure, and I didn’t care. 

Eliot had me bent over a shipping crate, hands bound behind my back, gripping one of my hips so hard that he was leaving bruises that healed with every other thrust. He was fucking me so hard that if the crate I was bent over hadn’t weighed 2000 pounds, he would have been pushing me across the warehouse floor. 

With a rough tug, he released the rope binding my arms and I reached between my legs, ready to come with the slightest touch. I felt him pull my hair, pulling my torso up and his mouth latched onto my shoulder and he sunk his teeth into my skin as I came, following a couple of seconds later with a loud grunt of completion.

“Ouch! Fuck!”

 _He did it again,_ I thought as I half turned and saw him rubbing his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d been shocked by my quickening as I’d healed from a bite he’d inflicted. I’d told him before, and I’d probably tell him again.

Releasing me, he backed up and pulled his jeans closed. I straightened up and pulled my pants up also. Reaching into his back pocket, he removed a bandana, then stepped closer, wiping the wetness away from my cheek.

His feelings revealed that it was blood.

“I’m good,” I told him, knowing he needed the reassurance. While he was okay with inflicting minor pain and the occasional bite that drew blood, he still hated it when I bled because of something he did.

Bending down, I picked up his knife and handed it back to him. He sheathed it and then picked up the discarded rope he’d used to bind my wrists.

“That was fun,” he said as we exited the warehouse.

“Maybe next time we can actually get into some trouble,” I teased as he took my hand and we walked back to the bar.


End file.
